My Favorite Things
by imnotacommittee
Summary: A series of minifics
1. Chapter 1

**My Favorite Things – a Series of Vignettes**

**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music _belongs to 20th Century Fox. All original characters, however, belong to me.

**Setting**: before the movie, for the most part

**A/N**: This idea came to me a few years ago. Why are the things Maria lists her _favorite_ things? Aside from the obvious answer (they fit the lyrics), I was curious to think about why she chose those particular items.

I had proposed the idea to a few friends, and while all were eager to take a favorite thing and explore it, real life got in the way and prevented it from being fulfilled.

Recently, I was inspired to pick up the idea again. Sorry, _mes amies_, but I couldn't resist writing it myself.

The result is a series small vignettes that merely suggest a plot and are in no way connected to each other save a few featured characters. They are not in any order and are placed sporadically throughout Maria's life leading up to her singing the song to the Von Trapp children. I chose to go with the movie Maria's childhood, as I discovered the real Maria lived outside Vienna in her youth, which conflicted with the movie Maria saying she was brought up on the Untersberg.

They're un-beta'd, but small enough that I didn't think it really mattered. They range from fluff to sometimes sadness, but they were all fun to write.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tied with Strings**

Maria placed the last dress into the box.

"Is that all of them, my dear?"

"Yes, sister, all but this grey one," Maria said, holding up the unflattering frock. "It won't fold nicely into the box with the rest of them."

Sister Margaretta frowned. "Perhaps we can keep that one here in case of an emergency," she suggested.

Maria nodded and closed the box, feeling a mixture of relief and a bit of trepidation. It was really happening. This was her life.

A warm hand clutched her arm, and she looked up to see Sister Margaretta smiling at her. "I am so happy you're here, Maria."

Maria's eyes stung, and she smiled. "Me too," she said, returning to her package. Sister Margaretta helped secure the ties and wrote "For the Poor" on its top.

"I hope they can help someone in need of them," Maria said, pulling on the ties to assure their strength. "They're not much, but they'll clothe someone."

Sister Margaretta patted her arm again. "I'm sure they'll make someone very happy."


	2. Sleigh Bells

**Sleigh bells**

"When did they say they'd come?"

"At three, Maria!" her uncle answered tirelessly. "Get away from the window. You're letting a draft in!"

"But how will we know they're here if we don't keep watch?"

"They'll have those noisy bells on their reins, for sure," he explained.

Maria stole one more glance outside before closing the drapes. She grinned over at her aunt and uncle. "Do you think they'll bring presents?"

Her aunt tried to hide her frown. "You know you shouldn't expect anything, Maria. Their company is gift enough."

Maria pursed her lips, contrite for a moment. Her smile quickly returned. "I hope they stay all winter!"

"Then _you_ can find food for them," her uncle replied, not looking up from his book.

Not deterred, Maria plopped herself on a chair near the door, barely able to contain her excitement. How much longer did she have to wait?

A soft noise entered her mind. She wasn't sure if her ears were playing tricks on her, but in the distance, she thought she heard something. She looked over at her aunt and uncle; neither seemed to have noticed. Straining her ears again, she sat very still. The light, happy, jingling sound grew louder, and it was unmistakable.

Maria leaped from her seat. "They're here!"


	3. Snowflakes

**Snowflakes**

"Now, my children, please turn to page fifty-eight," Sister instructed. The postulants obeyed, a quiet flipping of pages filling the air.

All but one. Maria didn't seem to notice as she stared out the window.

"Oh look!" she exclaimed, standing at her desk. Her eyes widened. "It's snowing!" She bolted from her seat and ran to gaze outside.

Not seeing Sister Margaretta's mouth drop at her sudden action, Maria stared at the peaceful sight, watching the snow lay upon the sleeping garden. Her fellow postulants strained their necks to see as well.

"Maria," the Mistress of Postulants said patiently, "I'm sure it's very pretty, but –"

"Oh, Sister, may we go outside, just for a few minutes?" Maria asked, a childish hope lighting her countenance. Sister Margaretta studied her for a moment and looked around at the other postulants, all looking similarly expectant.

She smiled. "Very well," she said. "For a few minutes."

The girls had vanished before the nun could think twice. She followed the group outside, delighting in hearing their excitement. She looked over at Maria, who had turned face upward and was catching snowflakes on the tip of her nose.

Maria looked up at Sister Margaretta and laughed. The girl's eyelashes were speckled with snowflakes, and she brushed some moisture off her nose. Sister Margaretta smiled and wiped some snow off her own face.

Maria ran up to the nun and smiled. "Thank you, Sister," she exclaimed. "I just love the first snow of the season!"


	4. Raindrops

**Raindrops**

The sun was peaking behind the thin curtains, bidding Maria to rise. It was barely dawn. But she was happy. She was used to rising early.

Leaping out of bed, she threw back the drapes, greeted by sunlight. The rain of the night before was gone, leaving a fresh scent in the air. It was going to be a beautiful day. The first day of her new life. God greeted her with a bright affirmation that she was headed down the right path: the sun shown brightly over the mountains, saying good morning to her in the most beautiful of ways.

Outside her door, Maria could hear the footsteps of her fellow postulants. Grinning, she rushed to rinse her face and don her attire. She frowned for a moment; black seemed such an inappropriate color to wear when she was so filled with joy. No matter, the sun reflected her happiness.

She swung her door open and grinned broadly at the sisters, and received quiet smiles in return. She joined them in walking to the small chapel to begin the day in Lauds.

The group marched noiselessly forward, and she struggled to conform. A song was forming in her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to let it burst free. How they could remain silent whilst on their way to greet the Lord amazed her. But it was how they lived, and how she was to live as well. She prayed she could manage.

Maria looked out to the garden. Along the wall were dozens of roses – shimmering with the rain of the night before. The sun's rays fell upon them, causing the petals to sparkle like jewels.

She grinned as the song in her heart increased. Yes, she was indeed following the path God wanted for her.


	5. Bright Copper

**Bright Copper**

If she didn't complete her chores by the time he returned, there would be hell to pay. Not that he believed in Hell, but she certainly did. Especially when he was in a temper.

She swept the remains of dust into the bin to be thrown away outside. Hearing his old horse trot up the path, her heart beat a little faster. She looked around the house quickly, making sure she had completed all that was needed. Everything looked clean.

The door opened.

"Hello," Maria said, her smile hopeful.

Her uncle nodded and walked into the kitchen. Maria looked around. At best he would thank her for completing her chores. At worst, he wouldn't even notice she'd done anything.

A shadow fell upon her, and she turned to see him approaching, holding the two copper kettles. She had scrubbed them for hours.

"They look clean," he said. "Thank you."


	6. Mittens

**Mittens**

"Maria, they're so pretty! Even if I knit and knit for the next three days straight, these mittens will never look as nice as yours do!"

Laughing, Maria put down her needles and looked over at Brita's latest effort. "You're doing fine, Brita. Just don't make them so tight," she said.

"How did you learn to sew and knit so beautifully?" Brita asked.

"My aunt taught me," Maria explained. "We had to do whatever we could to save money. It's a good skill to know."

Brita exhaled. "I'll say. Too bad I can't quite get the hang of it… oh no!"

Maria looked up and burst out laughing, despite herself. Britia looked horrified. Her mittens had two thumbs.

Regaining her composure, Maria patted her friend's shoulder. "Well, you won't have to worry which hand they go on," she offered, falling into giggles again.

Brita tossed the mittens on the floor and laughed so hard her sides hurt.


	7. Apple Strüdel

**Apple Strüdel**

"Maria, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

Startled, Maria looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry, what, Ulrike?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Maria gazed past Ulrike to the doors of the cathedral outside. "This afternoon," she answered.

"Here we are, ladies," the waitress said, placing two plates in front of them. "Two apple strudels. I apologize; the cook left them in the oven just a shade too long."

"Oh, that's all right. They'll taste just as good, I'm sure," Ulrike said. She turned to her friend. "Going to that Bach concert was a good idea. The cathedral really made the music beautiful!"

Maria nodded, staring at her dessert. "Do you think what he said was true?"

"What who said?"

"The priest, back there in the church."

"You were listening to what he was saying? I thought you just wanted to hear the music."

"I did, but…" Maria whispered, feeling a slight fluttering in her stomach. "Do you think God has a plan for each of us?"

Ulrike shrugged. "That's what they always say." She studied her friend. "You're really thinking about it, aren't you?"

Maria met her gaze, her heart thundering. "I feel as if I've just woken up."


	8. Whiskers

**Whiskers**

"Mamma, kitties!"

Augusta smiled and sat next to her little girl, wrapping her arm around her. "Yes, my dear, kittens," she soothed, picking up a crying, grey six-week-old. "They're very fragile, be careful."

The little girl's countenance grew very serious as she gently rubbed behind the ears of the black and white kitten in her arms. "So small."

Augusta warmed, "Just like you," she whispered, leaning over to kiss her daughter's cheek.

Maria laughed as her charge started to purr. "She's loud," she giggled.

A deep laugh filled Augusta's chest. "Just like you," she repeated, and the little girl laughed too. Augusta stroked the kitten's face, pulling gently on its whiskers. Soon, the soft motor-like sound of its purrs matched its sibling's.

Maria looked over and mimicked her mother's actions. Both she and her kitten closed their eyes in pure contentment.

* * *

**A/N:** I read that Maria's mother died when she was only two. I don't know if any two- year-old would remember her mother, but the idea came upon me and I had to obey. 


	9. Doorbells

**Doorbells**

"Just do it!"

Maria turned sharply. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "They'll hear us!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Claudia whispered.

"Get a backbone, will ya?" Brita snapped.

"Do you think he'll unleash Tranter?" Paul asked.

Maria shrugged. "Maybe," she said. She turned to her friends. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Paul and Brita nodded vehemently. Claudia looked nervously up at the looming house. Maria patted the girl's shoulder. "Just run when we do. He won't be able to catch all of us."

Claudia turned even whiter.

Biting her lower lip in determination, Maria crept up to the door. Behind her, she heard Paul shushing Britia's giggles, and she herself stifled a laugh. Just a few more steps, and she was nearly at the dangling cord, practically inviting someone to pull on it and run…

Reaching out for the rope, Maria held her breath. Her eyes locked on the door, her ears searching for any trace activity behind the walls.

She blinked; for a moment, she was sure she saw some movement behind a lace curtain.

She yanked the cord with all her might, the internal chime ringing in her ears. Turning without thought, she sprinted past her friends, their triumphant laughter fading behind her.


	10. Blue Satin

**Blue Satin**

"My goodness!" Maria exclaimed. "Look at all the people!"

Beside her, Brita clasped her hands together. "It looks like the whole village is here!"

Maria nodded and flattened her dress. It was the first festival of the season, and everyone was eager to celebrate the welcome return of the warm weather.

Brita turned, her face faltering a little. "Will your uncle mind your being out late tonight?"

Maria shook her head. "He's probably already here, by the beer stand!"

Brita laughed. "Maybe he'll be asleep all day tomorrow!"

Maria laughed and looked down at her dress. It was a little out-dated. But she had soaked it for a week, giving it new life and making it so white it nearly glowed. She tightened the sash tied around her waist. She looked up Brita, who bore an identical blue trimming around a more fashionable white dress.

"Thank you again for the sash, Brita," she said softly.

Her friend smiled. "You're welcome. It looks lovely with your dress."

"Hello, Brita, Maria." Both girls started and turned to the new voice. Paul stood before them, looking uncharacteristically shy.

"Hello, Paul!" Brita exclaimed, taking his hand and shaking it heartily. "It looks like the festival is under way!"

Paul nodded and looked over at Maria. "You like nice Mar – both of you," he stammered.

Maria's cheeks warmed, and she fussed with her blue ribbon. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled again before turning and walking away, a little too quickly.

Brita turned to her friend. "He's in a mood!"

Maria laughed and rolled her eyes. "He's all right," she said and clutched her friend's arm. "Let's go! I can hear the music starting!"


	11. Ponies

**Cream Colored Ponies**

Trips outside the school house were rare and treasured. Maria's hands clenched together. She could hardly remain still, she was so happy to see something new.

"Please stick together," Frau Osterhagen called. "And remember what you were told earlier!"

"We know," Arnold muttered. "You'd think none of us have ever seen a horse or a cow before!"

Maria turned. "Hush up, Arnold! Some of us are looking forward to this."

Arnold glowered. "Stop being such a goody two-shoes, Maria Rainer."

Maria was about to negate the _goody two-shoes _remark by punching Arnold Bauer straight in the face, but she felt a hand on her arm.

"Just ignore him, Maria," Brita whispered. She pulled Maria ahead of the group.

Maria's annoyance with Arnold dissolved in an instant. "Oh, my goodness!" she breathed. "He's so pretty!"

She walked up to the little pony, who was a soft cream color. "Hello, honey," she whispered. She respectively held out her hand for the pony to sniff to make his decision that she was trustworthy. With barely a moment's scrutiny, the pony licked her hand.

Above her, Frau Osterhagen laughed. "You always had a way with animals, Maria."

Maria grinned and nodded.


	12. Geese

**Flying Geese**

There was something peaceful in the night. The moonlight reflecting off the newly fallen snow made the whole meadow shimmer. It was so silent, that Maria was hesitant to even breathe in fear it would shatter the serenity.

She regretted treading through the smooth surface, but she had to get home; her frozen toes could barely stand another moment! She inhaled, the crisp winter air stimulating her.

Overhead, she heard a chorus of soft calls. Looking up, she saw some geese, hopefully flying to a warmer place. Maria smiled as their wings glowed in the moonlight. She wondered where they were going. She looked to her destination and sighed. The farm wouldn't be her home for much longer; hopefully, she would soon be going someplace warm too.


	13. Melt into Spring

**Melting into Spring**

The sunlight brushed Maria's cheeks, and she closed her eyes in the warmth. Beside her, she could hear Paul and Claudia laughing. On her other side, Brita grunted as she readjusted herself upon her branch. Birds sang in the distance and the wind carried the dandelion whisps across the meadows.

Suddenly, a garish rumble crawled below her, and she looked down to see an automobile pass. Maria sighed and shifted on her branch, intent on being relaxed in the sunlight.

"They don't care if we're up here?"

Maria looked over at Claudia, who looked nervously at the retreating car.

"They can't even see us," Brita assured her.

"But these trees are on private – "

"It's all right," Paul said kindly. "We're just sitting in their trees. Nothing else."

Claudia seemed appeased and looked out into the distance. "It's nice to have the warm weather again," she said.

Maria nodded, playing with a bright green leaf. "I love looking up at the mountains," she said. "There's still snow up there."

"There _is_!" Claudia exclaimed after a moment. "They look like they're sparkling!"

"It's funny to think of there being snow up there when it's so warm down here," Paul said.

"It's like two seasons in one!" Brita called over.

"I prefer this one myself," Paul declared. He looked over at Maria. "But you like them all, Maria."

She grinned. "Each has its beauties."

They fell into an easy silence, watching the meadow come to life and lost in their own thoughts.

"Can we do this every spring?" Claudia asked.

Maria laughed. "We can climb trees all year round, if you want to!"

* * *

**A/N:** I realized I hadn't written one for this particular thing,and this is the only thing Ithat would come to me. It's sort of a prelude tothat scene in the movie, soI liked it."_Silver-white winters that melt into springs_" ismore of a concept than an object, like the rest of them, but it's still pretty to think about!

Thank you for your lovely reviews!

INAC


	14. Noodles

**Noodles**

The crying had stopped. The Captain looked less irked. And Maria smiled into her napkin. She knew what games the children were playing, and she knew exactly how to play them. She prayed that it would be affective; so far, it had been.

The main course was placed in front of her. Looking down, she paused in slight surprise.

"Is there something wrong, Fräulein?"

Maria looked up at her employer, who seemed as though he was praying for a short answer from her. She held his gaze for a moment, not sure if she truly saw a small smile on his face or not.

"Oh, nothing, sir," she answered, looking around again. The older children were pretending they weren't listening. "It's been a while since I've had Wiener Schnitzel, and I've never seen it accompanied with noodles before."

The children tried to hide their giggles. Curious, Maria glanced down at Gretl, who bore a large grin. She smiled at the girl. "This must be _your_ idea, Gretl."

Her mouth filled with noodles, the youngest of her charges could only give a laughing nod. Maria glanced at the rest of the children, who were watching her carefully, trying not to smile at her. Her gaze moved to the Captain, and she thought she saw the same look on his face from just a moment before. Her heart tightened in hope.

She looked down at Gretl again. "Well, I think I'm going to have a new favorite dish after tonight."

* * *

**A/N:**You only see the salad and the cake during that first dinner. That and I had to throw the Captain in here somehow!

More a-comin'


	15. Bonus 1 Filled with Stars

**Filled with Stars**

"What _is_ that?"

Maria followed Claudia's gaze upward. "What is what?"

Claudia pointed to the nothing she was staring at. "That band of stars…"

Maria squinted. "Oh, I'm not sure," she answered. "It's always there."

They stared at it in silence. Maria smiled as a few stars shot across the misty path of dim light that stretched along the sky. "It's pretty isn't it?"

Claudia remained silent, mystified.

"My father says it's the galaxy," Paul offered.

That drew Claudia's attention downward. "The _galaxy_?"

He shrugged.

Maria sat on the cool grass, enjoying the warm summer breeze. The others followed her, and soon, they were all staring up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle down at them.

Maria looked over at Claudia. "You've never seen that before?" she asked.

Her new friend shook her head. "I guess you can't see the stars the same way in the city," she explained.

Maria nodded. "I forgot this is your first summer here."

Brita sighed. "I could watch this forever, the sky so filled with stars."

"It is peaceful, isn't it?" Maria agreed. "It goes on forever."

They continued to sit in peaceful silence, letting the stars guide their thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** She didn't _sing_ about all of her favorite things... 


	16. Bonus 2: Daffodils

**Daffodils**

Maria thought for a moment. "Daffodils."

"Really?" Paul looked surprised.

"Yes, they're my favorite flower," Maria confirmed.

"You're just saying that because you just saw a bunch right outside," he said, laughing.

She grinned. "Maybe," she confessed but then gazed out at the bright sun illuminating the schoolroom window. She turned and saw Paul's eyes dance in the light. Had they always done that? "But they show us spring is coming, and I love spring."

"I thought you loved winter because of the stillness," he said, mischief in his grin.

Before she could reply, class was dismissed. Paul gathered his books quickly.

"I need to go," he said apologetically. "Got a horse about to give birth any day now."

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gathering her things, she glanced around the room before leaving. Soon, their school days would be over, and they'd be off to become whatever they were meant to go. She felt a slight pang of remorse. She'd miss her friends.

"Maria, are you coming?" Brita called patiently.

The warm sun greeted them as they stepped outside. Maria inhaled deeply; despite whatever claims she had made before, spring was her favorite season.

Suddenly, a shadow was before her. She and Brita stopped short. Paul was in front of them, with his hand behind his back and biting his lip.

"What?" Brita asked.

Ignoring her, Paul smiled at Maria and handed her three daffodils. She gasped, speechless, as she accepted them.

He leaned forward. "Don't tell anyone I picked them from Frau Osterhagen's private garden," he said, and with a final smile, he ran off.

Maria blinked and felt her cheeks redden. She looked down at the flowers; they smiled back up at her.

She sighed; yes, spring was her favorite season.


	17. Bonus 3: Meadows

**Green Meadows**

The air was brisk, as usual. It was always chillier up on the Untersberg. But Maria didn't mind; to her it was invigorating, and she breathed in deeply. The grass was soft and wet, still soaking in the rain from the latest shower.

Around her, the trees were just starting to sprout their leaves, creating a bright green wall spotted with the occasional bursts of pink or white blooms from the flowering trees. The clouds above were so dense, they seemed to fight with each other so they could all fit into the sky.

Maria heard the gentle rush of water as the creek hurried towards the larger rivers. The birds were twittering about, scavenging for things to build their new homes. A southern breeze sifted through her hair. Faintly, the singing of the local convent could be heard, adding to the serenity. She closed her eyes and listened to her world.

All her life, she had found solace on this mountain, and there was little doubt why. She felt truly like herself here, away from the harsh life of her uncle's farm. The meadow was true and secure. It was always there and always would be. She could count on it. And it seemed to be calling her, needing her as much as she needed it.

And it was so _alive_.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And so I leave Maria on her mountain. It seemed to be a good place for her. Thank you all for your reviews! - INAC


End file.
